


Not Your Typical Prostate Exam

by AmoretteHD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/AmoretteHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets molested by a doctor. Shameless porn, folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Typical Prostate Exam

The Healer’s office was too quiet, and sterile. There were plain, hard surfaces; stiff-backed chairs in the waiting room, in which Draco sat now, frowning at the clock. He slouched in the hard chair and crossed his arms. The Healer would have to explain himself for making him wait so long. What the bloody hell was he doing for thirty minutes; surely it didn’t take that long to scribble a prescription and send them off. 

The attendant came out and said, “Malfoy.”

Draco looked up. “Yes.” He stood and followed her into an examination room. Bloody finally. 

“The Healer will be in to see you in a minute,” she said without even looking up, turning and shutting the door behind her. 

Draco looked around the boring room and then sat in one of the chairs. He wondered how long he’d have to wait this time, until he noticed his heel was tapping against the tiled floor. He stopped tapping it instantly, and set his jaw. There was nothing to be worried about. This was just a normal exam that every bloke had to take. Nothing serious. It didn’t matter if he had never had anything up _there_ before. He’d thought about it; was horribly curious about it. Had often fantasized about a certain dark haired bloke pinning him down and helping him find out all about it...

Draco shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling stiflingly warm, and even more uncomfortable than ever. 

The door squeaked open, and Draco was practically relieved. 

“Hello, Draco,” said the Healer, carrying a roll of parchment – presumably Draco’s medical records. 

“Hello. Are we going to start any time this century?” Draco asked and fought back a smirk. He amused himself. 

The Healer only smile good-humouredly. “We can start as soon as you get up on that table, there, and take off your clothes.”

Draco’s face fell. He turned his head to look at the narrow, padded table, used in doctor’s offices all over. He hated getting up on those things. They made him feel all of twelve years old again.

Nothing to be done for it, though. He undid his the buttons of his trousers and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed the waistline of his pants, and then paused, looking at the Healer with his eyebrows raised. 

“Well?” Draco asked. “Aren’t you going to at least turn around?” 

The Healer chuckled. “Draco, I’m going to have to see that area in a moment, as it is.”

Well, that was true. But now Draco felt stupid as he toyed with the waistline of his pants. He looked back up at Healer, who was just standing there strangely silent, his hands clasped in front of him, just _watching_. A shadow of something uncomfortable passed over Draco’s chest, but he ignored it and shoved his pants down his legs, to get it over with.

Draco moved toward the table, but the Healer stopped him.

“Uh, uh, uh.” He shook his head with a smile. “The shirt as well, Draco.”

The way he said Draco’s name was too... friendly. Draco wasn’t going to let him think they were friends.

“Why do I have to take my shirt off for you to look at my arse?”

The Healer didn’t even flinch. “It’s standard procedure, Draco,” he said in a quiet, soothing-type voice.

“Fine.” Draco didn’t bother undoing the buttons of his shirt, just lifted it over his head and pulled it off. Strands of his hair became disheveled as the shirt came off. He realized the Healer had been watching him intently during this whole process. He became very aware of his nakedness. 

Pushing his nagging feeling of unease aside, Draco hopped onto the table and sat down with his feet swinging. 

“All right.” The Healer set the parchment down and approached the table. For a fleeting moment, his eyes scanned Draco’s naked body, seemingly lingering right between Draco’s dangling legs. 

Out of instinct, Draco closed them. 

“You’ll have to get on your hands and knees so I can reach the area. Up you get.”

Draco sighed and began to get into position, wondering if this exam was even necessary. He was decidedly not very fond of it. It was an awkward position to be in, on one’s hands and knees.

“Spread those legs, Draco. That’s it, very good.”

Draco spread his knees and the cool air against his anus and balls made him want to press his thighs together again. A warm flush crawled up his back, and he lowered his face. The Healer could see all of him. 

An even cooler touch made him jump. The Healer’s finger traced around the rim of his opening, almost caressing it, around and around. Draco’s knees trembled slightly to hold him up.

“What are you doing?” Draco snapped. 

“Your prostate is located deep - ”

“I know where it’s located!” Draco blushed, scowling. It was bad enough being on his knees, presenting his arse to the man, and he wasn’t going to have his intelligence belittled as well. Plus, he didn’t want it said out loud: Deep inside your arse. He shuddered, though his cock twitched. It sounded so filthy. 

“Ah,” the Healer said suddenly, like he’d forgotten something. “Just a little lubricant to ease the way.” Draco winced; this was beyond humiliating. “This will feel cold.”

“Fuck!” Draco nearly jumped off the table. 

The Healer put a heavy hand on the small of his back, keeping him down; Draco felt like an animal being soothed. “Shh,” the Healer said. “It’ll warm up now.”

He rubbed the lubricant around Draco’s hole. 

Draco bit his lip. Damn, it was starting to feel nice. His cock stirred, and his stomach clenched with the stirrings of a deep craving. The man just kept repeating the motion – round and round Draco’s hole – maddeningly good. 

Draco grunted, and then could have killed himself from embarrassment. 

The Healer said nothing, only slowly began to push the finger into his hole, past the tight rim. 

“I’ll find your prostate now.” 

Draco breathed out, but it released none of the strain in his gut. His cock was filling more rapidly, the further in the finger pushed. Draco began to breathe heavily through his nose. The Healer could undoubtedly hear him; it was the only sound in the room. 

“Ah, fuck, God.” Draco moaned; he couldn’t help it. The Healer had hit a spot – _the_ spot. “Oh...”

“Does it feel good there, Draco?”

Draco pressed his lips together and stayed as still as possible. “Is this...” His voice was strained. “Is this normal?”

The Healer chuckled, and even his laugh was soothingly even and quiet. “I have to test and see if you’re healthy, Draco. Do you feel anything when I press here?”

Draco whimpered.

“I think we’ve found it. Now... does it feel good when I do _this_?”

“Oh!”

The Healer pressed into a spot deep in Draco’s arse that made his vision blur. Draco shut his eyes, burning all over from the acute embarrassment he felt. He was so vulnerable, so spread and exposed, and the Healer had a finger in his arse... It was so ... so...

Fucking erotic. 

The Healer’s voice changed, became predatory. “What about if I do this?”

Draco let out a keening sound as the Healer rubbed on that spot continuously, unrelentingly. It was almost too much, but he didn’t stop. Draco’s arms gave out, and he fell down to his forearms. 

“Milking it makes it so much better, doesn’t it?”

The Healer’s hand on his back slid around Draco’s wait. His firm, solid grip took hold of Draco’s erect cock. 

“Stop,” Draco breathed. “Wait.”

“You’re having a completely normal reaction, Draco. It’s a good thing. It means you’re healthy and everything is working properly. 

He began stroking Draco’s cock, up and down, stopping only to lube it up generously. He made Draco’s shaft slick and slippery, and he pumped it in time with the motion of his finger in Draco’s arse. 

Draco could feel his cock leak with precome. 

“Yes. Yes,” the Healer was whispering, and all Draco could do was shut his eyes tight and moan openly. It felt so, so good. His whole body tingled with pleasure, his nipples especially, the sensitive skin prickling in the open air. His mind was foggy with lust, his thoughts all scattered in his brain like they’d been shaken up and let loose, trying in vain to reform into anything coherent. All he knew was the pleasure. The pleasure from behind, the pleasure from in front. God, he sounded so pathetic shouting like that, whimpering in the Healer’s hands. All he could hear was the sound of his own moaning and hard breathing, and the healer’s encouragements from behind him. 

“That’s it, Draco, that’s right. You like it. You’re feeling so good. Yes. Yes. Oh, I’m going to make you come hard, and there’s nothing you can do about it. You’re going to come from this, Draco. You’re going to come.” Then he insisted, like a command: “Come. Come, Draco. Come.”

Draco shook. His whole body was hot. 

“Come, now.”

A hard squeeze and a slippery tug, and a finger deep inside him pushing into his prostate.

Draco whimpered, then he screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](https://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
